tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Jumps in
Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.07 |number=137 |released= * 24th September 2002 * 29th October 2002 * 21st January 2003 * 18th February 2003 * 22nd February 2004 * 25th March 2005 * 4th September 2009 |previous=The Fogman |next=A Friend in Need}} Jack Jumps in is the seventh episode of the sixth series. Plot Thomas is sent by the Fat Controller to pick up a special from Jenny Packard. He arrives to see that his special is an eager front-loader named Jack to help the Pack clear ground for railway lines at the quarry. Thomas drops him off there and Jack looks for someone to help. He asks Oliver the Excavator and Byron the Bulldozer, whom both decline the need for help and Byron tells Jack to try Kelly the Crane. When Jack introduces himself, a lorry named Isobella rudely tells him to mind her paint work, but apologises and welcomes Jack after Kelly scolds her. They advise Jack to see the Foreman. The Foreman introduces Jack to his banksman and tells him to work with a small excavator called Alfie, and warns him to remember an important rule: "Safety First." Jack and Alfie were having fun until a dump truck named Max comes along and causes dust to fly over the machines. Jack can see that Thomas was right that he is trouble and Max is about to rush towards him, but stops just in time. Jack becomes furious and whilst refusing to move, scolds Max, who immediately races away in frustration. Later, the Foreman orders Oliver to move a pile of rocks, but Jack tries to help him by foolishly taking over and picks some of the rock up a hill himself. His banksman tries to stop him, but Jack refuses to do so as he is too eager to help. However, when he approaches the top of the hill, he overturns and slides sideways downhill. Once back upright, Miss Jenny is glad Jack is luckily unhurt but a little bit cross at his foolishness due to disobeying her "Safety First" rule, meaning no one should jump in where they should not belong. Miss Jenny then thinks he may not be ready to join the Pack just yet but she gives Jack another chance to make sure he could do better again the following day. After Miss Jenny leaves, Jack is sad for what he has done, but Isobella, Alfie and Thomas make him feel better. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max * Byron * Kelly * Isobella * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * Ned * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Sodor Construction Company Yard * Cronk * The Quarry Bridge * The Quarry Construction Site Trivia * This is the first episode of several things: ** The first episode directed by Stephen Asquith. ** The first episode not directed by David Mitton. However, it is unknown if he was involved in the episode's production. ** The first episode to have widescreen not matted from fullscreen. ** The first episode written by Abi Grant. * This marks the only appearance of the Quarry Construction Site in the television series to date. * The working title for this episode is "Jack Goes to Work". It was also given that title on TVO's schedules from 2004, the Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD in Australia and the Harvey to the Rescue VCD in Malaysia. * Prior to being released on Amazon for digital download in 2016, Alec Baldwin's narration had only been broadcast on the Canadian television stations TVO Kids and Treehouse TV, and the narration itself was never released on DVD. * The US DVD release New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures features this episode, having been re-narrated by Michael Angelis for American audiences. * In a close-up picture of Ned from the episode, he is shown wearing a face mask that is never visible on-screen in any of his later appearances. * When the episode was live-streamed along with other episodes from the fifth and sixth series on the official UK YouTube channel, Oliver was given his original name "Buster" in the description. * A turntable was used to make Max spin around. Goofs * Thomas leaves with the well wagon after delivering Jack, but in the close-up of Jack, the well wagon is still behind him. * Studio equipment can be seen in the top-right corner when the narrator says, "Byron the bulldozer was shoving rock and rubble with his giant blade." * When the Foreman introduces himself to Jack, he has a moustache, red hair and a hat. When he says "Oliver, move this rock!" he has a hard hat and no moustache. * When Jack introduces himself to Alfie, Alfie's front-left tyre is flat. * In some shots, a wire is visible under Alfie's hydraulic arm. * When Isobella yells "No!" when Jack goes up the hill, wires can be seen in her cab. Also, Jack's tyres are far dustier than they were in the previous scene. * When Thomas first meets Jack, a diesel engine is briefly heard as if Jack is idling. Quotes * Miss Jenny: Spot on, Thomas! You'd make a mother proud! * Thomas: Thanks, Miss Jenny. Is this my special? * Miss Jenny: Very special. * Jack: I'm Jack, the front loader. I can load, unload and carry lots of things. * Thomas: I can haul and shunt. * Miss Jenny: And I can get you two chatterboxes off to the quarry. _________________________________________________________________________________________ * Thomas: Is this your first job on the quarry? * Jack: It's my first job on the Island! * Thomas: Look out for Max! He's trouble! _________________________________________________________________________________________ * Jack: I'm Jack, can I help? * Oliver the excavator: Oh my. No. Help Byron. * (Jack finds Byron the bulldozer moving rocks) * Jack: I'm Jack, can I help? * Byron: I don't need help. Try Kelly the crane. __________________________________________________________________________________________ * Jack: I'm Jack! * Isobella: Mind my paint! * Kelly: Isobella! * Isobella: Sorry. Welcome to The Pack. * Kelly: And if you want to help... * Isobella: See the Foreman. He's in charge. __________________________________________________________________________________________ * (The Foreman introduces Jack to his banksman) * Jack's Banksman: I'm here to help you work safely. * Foreman: No speeding and no horseplay, now go and help Alfie. * Jack: Yes, sir! * Jack's Banksman: Remember: Safety first! __________________________________________________________________________________________ * Jack: I'm Jack, I'm here to help. * Alfie: More help means more dirt, more dirt means more fun. I'm Alfie. * (While Jack and Alfie are at work, a dump truck named Max races by) * Alfie: MAX! * Jack: So that's Max. Thomas is right. He IS trouble! * Alfie: (Max almost collides with Jack) Look out, Jack! __________________________________________________________________________________________ * Jack: Stop bullying! * Max: Can't you take a joke? __________________________________________________________________________________________ * Foreman: Oliver, move this rock! * Jack: I'll do it! (loads his bucket of the said rock) * Jack's Banksman: Stop! * (Jack does not stop and makes his way up the hill) * Isobella: No! * Jack: Oh no! (overturns and falls downhill) Whoops! __________________________________________________________________________________________ * (after the accident, Jack is back upright) * Miss Jenny:'' Safety first - means you don't rush in where you don't belong. * '''Jack:' I'm sorry, Miss Jenny. * Miss Jenny: Maybe you're not ready for The Pack. We'll see if you can do better tomorrow. * (Miss Jenny leaves and returns to the yards while Jack is sad; Isobella saw everything) * Isobella: You're a good front-loader. * Alfie: ...and a good friend. * Thomas: Being a good friend is important. Merchandise * Take Along * My Thomas Story Library - Jack In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 7 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 20 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 }} es:Jack va a Trabajar he:ג'ק מתערב ja:やりすぎたジャック pl:Jacek Jedzie do Pracy ru:Джек идёт на работу Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video